


Bad End?

by vexiron



Category: Danny Phantom, Fairly OddParents, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexiron/pseuds/vexiron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Vlad Masters and his evil drones defeating the Nicktoons Unite gang, a helpful friend comes to their aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The rain poured down upon the four. Danny had lost his ghost power, Timmy had lost his fairies somehow and Jimmy was hurt- badly. Spongebob was nowhere to be seen.   
Vlad had won against the Nicktoons, and now that they were gone nobody could fight him.   
They were currently stuck within the middle of New York, surrounded by the footsteps of strangers, their cold bodies getting colder. 

The first one to wake up from unconsciousness was Jimmy. He let out a groan and felt his head. Memories flooded into his brain and he let out a strangled cry as he gripped his head. It was throbbing in pain. He sat up on his knees and realised where he was, and who he was with.   
There were anti-fairies everywhere, causing mayhem and pain wherever they went. Vlad’s drones were sent in to destroy buildings and it was all destruction. Everywhere he looked. He had lost.  
No. They had lost. 

The genius stretched out his back, and poked Timmy to see if he was alive. He stirred a little bit and Jimmy let out a sigh of relief. He shook Danny a little and he had the same reaction. His friends were alive. That was good. 

Jimmy snapped his neck on both sides to release the tension in his body, and realised his arm was broken. How he didn’t feel the searing pain before he couldn’t tell you. Tears mixed in with the heavy rain on the floor, and he had to get them out before they got horribly sick. With a broken arm he wondered how he could do such a task. 

A lady who carried a large briefcase stood before him, and with a concerned look asked   
“Are you and your friends okay?” She pointed to them. “They’ll be fine.” Jimmy smiled. “Probably a few concussions, nothing to worry about. But, I’d like to ask a favour.” The lady cocked her head to one side. “I believe I can.”

The three were taken to the ladies home. Danny and Timmy were placed in the ladies bed, tucked tight in the sheets together, almost spooning one another. Jimmy was currently wrapped up in a blanket while tending to his broken arm, soothing the pain with an ice bag. 

 

“Thank you, but...What’s your name?” Jimmy asked, placing the ice bag down and wrapping up his arm in a cast. 

“My name’s Mrs Rosswell, I work with Dr Membrane over in the New York City labs. It’s not far from here. He is quite the genius.” She smiled. “He has two children of his own, although I’ve never seen them in person before.” She crossed her legs and poured him some hot tea. “What are their names?” Jimmy asked, gripping his hands around the pale mug, steam coating his cheeks.   
“I believe their names are Dib and Gaz. I’m not sure who is who.” 

“You say that you work in science?” Jimmy’s eyes sparkled with interest.   
“Of course! I mainly work in neuroscience but I dabble in classical music too.” She placed her teacup on its plate, and placed it on the table and gave him a small smile. “Where are you from?” She asked and Jimmy began to feel cold sweat. How can he say he’s from another dimension?   
“Uh...Uh….Up North?” He stammered, the tea mug shaking in his hands. 

“It’s alright. You don’t have to tell me.” She chuckled.   
This woman is everything I dreamed of, and more! Jimmy thought, his cheeks tinting a shade of red. He was caught in a daydream when he suddenly heard two voices screaming upstairs. 

“Your friends must be awake.” Mrs Rosswell laughed. To Jimmy, that laugh was pure magic. Magic...A thought nabbed at the back of his mind but he ignored it as Mrs Rosswell greeted the two boys. 

Danny took a seat next to Mrs Rosswell, and Timmy sat next to Jimmy.   
“Can anyone tell me why I was sleeping with Mr Gho...ooooohmba?” He asked when he saw Mrs Rosswell. He didn’t want to reveal that Danny was part Ghost to a stranger.   
“Mr Ghoomba? Is that your name?” Mrs Rosswell laughed as Timmy hid in his shirt. Literally.   
“No, it’s just a weird nickname bucktooth boy gave me.” He snarled at Timmy before said bucktooth boy burst out laughing. “It’s getting rather late, you boys should get to bed before something else happens to you.” Mrs Rosswell gave a light smile as her light blue eyes tinted green. 

As the boys went up to bed Jimmy gave a small sigh. “Alright, fudgehead. What’s up with you?” Timmy asked and flopped down on Mrs Roswell's bed. “She’s just...amazing. She’s everything I want in a woman. Smart, beautiful, resourceful...Mind you I’m only looking for intelligence in a partner.” He had a dreamy look in his eye as he stared out of the window to the busy street. The buildings light gave off a beautiful stream down the road. Cars and people moved down to wherever they had to go, save for the destroyed areas where they fought with Vlad. Somehow the anti-fairies gone away, probably because they thought the Nicktoons Unite were dead. Maybe that was for the better. 

Jimmy went towards the window and opened it, savouring the flavour the mystical city gave. Memories flooded in. Their battle was a long one, but maybe they can rest a while before they ventured out again. 

He climbed in between Timmy and Danny, not wanting anything to do with their sweat and horrible germs and...he thought of Mrs Rosswell. It was a shame that she was married, and ten years older. 

With that thought enclosed in his mind, he wandered off to sleep, in the protective embrace of his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 

“So you’re telling me that you three are super hero’s fighting someone named...Vlad Masters? I thought he was only a fairy tail!” Mrs Rosswell laughed as she prepared the boys some toast to munch on the next morning. 

“Yes! And we’re being completely serious. How do you think we ended up in the middle of the road?” Timmy said as he took a bite out of his piece of toast. 

“It’s strange. The anti-fairies suddenly disappeared without a trace? I think that’s a little suspicious, don’t you think?” Danny asked. “And it’s also strange how we have Mrs whats-her-face coming to us at the exact moment we needed help?” He continued, eyeing her. 

“Well, I was on my way home from work when I spotted Jimmy holding himself, he was crying!” She laughed, waving her hand in front of her face while Jimmy hid himself with the cushions on the sofa, Timmy just burst out laughing. 

“I managed to fix his broken arm, as you can see. It still needs healing so I suggest you take a break from ‘fighting evil’ for a while.” Mrs Rosswell said and looked at the clock. “Oh, my! I need to get to work! I don’t want Dr Membrane getting mad. I trust you boys won’t make a mess of my home while I’m out? I’ll be gone until late...I need to go!” She bolted out the door in a flash and forgot her briefcase, but swiftly came back and retrieved it. 

Jimmy let out a sigh and slid into the sofa, not meeting anyone’s gaze. “So, you were crying? That’s hilarious!” Timmy snickered and rubbed his eye. “But...What happened during the fight? I can’t remember a thing!” He continued.

“All I can remember is being thrown against the wall, that’s most likely how I broke it.” Jimmy sighed. “We still need to find Spongebob. He’s out there.I can’t help but feel there are more missing.” 

“COSMO AND WANDA!” Timmy cried out, dropping his food onto the floor. “We lost them!”   
Danny went over to him and tried to comfort the crying boy.”I was going to go look for Spongebob, you can come with me to find your fairies.” He smiled and Timmy eventually stopped crying.

“It looks like you’ll be on your own today, Jimmy.” Danny said as he helped Timmy up. 

“Alone...Yeah, t-that’s okay. I need to get some supplies if we’re going to defeat Vlad anyway.” He busied himself with a mental checklist of what they needed to buy. 

 

“We’ll meet back here at six PM, okay? Don’t get into any danger, we’re not around to protect you.” Danny said as he and Timmy left to find Cosmo, Wanda and Spongebob. 

“I don’t need protection.” Jimmy said quietly as he pouted.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Jimmy sighed as he took in the fresh air and the smell of the spring’s effect on the grass. He’d spent the day just idly buying things they didn’t really need, it was to just pass the time until Danny or Timmy came home. He carried a large plastic bag that looked like it was about to break at any moment. It was full of small trinkets he could use to build bigger weapons, some blank blueprints, and some food. 

He’d gotten some weird looks when the people at the checkouts saw what he was buying, but they kept their mouths shut. Jimmy winced as he felt a sharp stab at his arm and decided to call it a day.

He looked around and saw he was in a place he didn’t recognise. Oh no! Did he get himself lost?   
The answer is yes. He had gotten lost. With a defeated cry, the bag split open and revealed the contents to prying eyes. 

“Argh! I hate this stupid city! I hate being lost, I hate Nicktoons Unite! I hate it, I- What?”   
He stopped mid sentence as he saw a flash of pink, green and purple fly past him.   
“Hey, wait!” He yelled and chased after the lights, leaving the discarded shopping bag behind.   
Jimmy turned around the corner and skidded to a halt when he spotted a large fishing net in a fifty cent store, grabbed it and swung randomly. He’d managed to catch the green floating light and looked at it closely. 

“Cosmo…?” He asked, holding the fishing net up close. Because of the action he had gained attention. He noticed and began to panic, he suddenly ran off.  
Jimmy felt ecstatic. He found Cosmo! Well, at least he thought he had.

“Hey! Fudgehead! Where’s Timmy?” Cosmo said excitedly and dashed around looking for him, in the form of a firefly. “Shh! Be quiet! Fireflies don’t talk, remember?” Jimmy clasped Cosmo in his palms and ran back to Mrs Rosswells home, leaving his shopping on the floor to be abandoned. 

Back at the home, Jimmy allowed Cosmo to be in his normal form, and stretch out.   
“Do you know how long I’ve been like this? Nearly a week! Wanda wouldn’t even let me come back to see Philip!” He cried out. “I can see why. So, why were you running? Or flying. Whatever, just tell me!” Jimmy said impatiently. 

“Well, it all started a looooooooong time ago. When a mummy and a daddy love each other very much-” Cosmo began.  
“TELL ME WHY YOU WERE RUNNING AWAY!” Jimmy shouted, leaving Cosmo to cry.   
“Ugh. I’m sorry. Just continue and tell me the real reason.” He said softly.  
“Well...It was during the fight between you and Vlad. OOH FLASHBACKS!” 

‘You’ll never get away with this! This is just...madness!’ Timmy yelled as he charged for Vlad who was being carried up by tonnes of anti-fairies, and anti-cosmo at his right hand side.  
‘Oh, I can. And it looks like I have.’ He laughed with that toxic tone of voice that would drive a person mad. 

Danny changed into ghost form for the second time during the fight, and blasted what looked like a large blue light. It missed and made a building fall over, crushing multiple cars in the process.   
Spongebob tried to command the bubbles to attack him, but they floated idly.   
‘NO! Don’t just stand there, go!’ Spongebob tried to yell at them but he was cut off by a sharp blast to his side. He was shot so badly he landed on the other side of town.   
‘You fools! You thought you could destroy me with BUBBLES? You Nicktoons Unite make me laugh.’ Vlad chuckled. 

Wanda shot her wand at Vlad, not thinking at the time and of the consequences, he grabbed the glowing wand and crushed it, watching the magical dust fly away, much to Wanda’s dismay. Horror was etched on her face and tears rolled down her face. Cosmo cursed at Vlad and saw some of the anti-fairies charging at the pair and Wanda carried baby Poof with her and Cosmo. 

“....And then we went all over New York looking for you four and you found me!” Cosmo giggled.   
Jimmy just stared out into space.   
“Fudgehead? Why aren’t you laughing?” Cosmo asked, currently being tempted to pull at Jimmy’s ice cream looking hair. “So Wanda lost her magic. Do you still have yours?” He asked, trying to have one of his famous Brain Blasts. 

“Yeah, and Poof still has his. I need to find them, they must be worried sick!” Cosmo cried out.  
“Not until Timmy comes back!” Jimmy shouted, feeling agitated by the others voice. 

“Okay…” Cosmo said sadly and poofed upstairs.


End file.
